<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Another Round by ChromeMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435041">Go Another Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist'>ChromeMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Marco Bott, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Fulfillment, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Smutember 2019, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jean Kirstein, Tumblr: Smutember, but only briefly, marco loves it though, slightly possessive jean, you're really here for the porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean carve out a little time for themselves while Marco's family is out of the house. They only have one more month to go before they move in together, afterall, and Jean really wants to give his boyfriend his housewarming present early.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Another Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Smuttember day 29, ecstasy.  It's completely self-indulgent porn..my very early birthday present to myself!</p>
<p>Beta'd by spirithorse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The slamming of car doors through his open window signaled to Marco that his family was finally leaving. He sprung out of bed and closed the window until there was just enough space left for the cool summer night breeze to creep in. As he was closing the shades, he heard his closet door open and close. A strong pair of arms encircled his waist and a light kiss was dropped onto his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe your parents bought that you were sick. That never worked while we were in high school!" Jean mumbled into a freckled shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was the good, wholesome boy in high school that never lied. Now I'm the gay son in college they begrudgingly accept." Marco laid his arms over Jean's leather clad ones and tilted his head, giving Jean more access to pepper more kisses over his skin. "The less time they have to spend around me during breaks, the better." He hummed low in his throat as his boyfriend nipped at the spot just below his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of time, we don't have much of it right now." Jean growled in his ear while rubbing his confined cock against Marco's ass. "I can't wait to move into our apartment next month. Then we won't have to hide."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco lifted his arms up as Jean tugged his t-shirt up and off. Marco threw the shirt aside as Jean began working on his sweats, unknotting the tie and pushing both pants and boxers down. Marco's heart raced as Jean wasted no time, taking his cock in his slim hand and pumping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck...mmm… We have about three and a half hours to ourselves. Plenty of time right now." Marco moaned as his hips twitched. He grabbed on Jean's arm around his waist while reaching up with the other, driving his fingers through the longer blond locks of his undercut. As Jean sucked on his skin and jerked him to hardness, Marco babbled brokenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! I can't wait. I wanna-oh fuck- Wanna wake up next to you. Do so much domestic shit. Oh yeah baby! I'm gonna be the best fucking housewife ever for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco whined and gripped Jean's arms hard, pulling him away from his drooling cock. It had been about three months since they last touched each other, and Marco was already so close. He quickly turned in his boyfriend's arms and kissed him hard once before beginning to divest Jean of his clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you still wearing your leather jacket?" Marco panted as he pushed the jacket off Jean's shoulders and then grabbed the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fucking skinny and cold, that's how!" Jean exclaimed as the shirt was tossed away. "Now get on the bed, face down for me baby." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean pushed Marco gently towards the bed and began unbuttoning his own pants. Marco chuckled as he stepped out of his.  He stretched out on his belly, arms tucked under the pillow his head rested on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The romance is dead!" He joked, watching Jean fumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll romance the shit out of you when we're on our own and don't have a time limit." Jean huffed, finally getting himself free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We do have about three and a half hours, remember?." Marco stated as Jean made his way over to the bed. He hummed in content as his boyfriend laid himself over his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Jean said between peppering kisses along freckled shoulders and down his back. Marco moaned and arched into the touches traveling down his spine. "But I got a present for you, and I want you to have enough time to enjoy it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A present? Really? But it's not our anniversary, and you already got me my birthday present." Marco peeked over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then think of it as an early housewarming gift." Jean mumbled, then rose up into his knees. He slapped Marco's plump ass twice. "Ass up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco complied, shifting his knees under him. He grabbed the bottle of lube from under his pillow and handed it back to his boyfriend without being told. The whispered "</span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>" had him groaning into the pillow clutched tightly in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed happily into the pillow as a slick finger prodded at his entrance. His dick twitched where it hung, dripping between his spread knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna last if you tease me. I want to come with your cock in me!" Marco whined as Jean slowly pushed in with a finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who says you're only going to come one time tonight?" He sassed. "But I got you. No teasing with my fingers for you tonight. You deserve my cock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moaned happily as Jean spread him open gently on one, then two, then three fingers.  He popped his head up and looked over his shoulder as he heard a foil package being crinkled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No condoms!" He demanded. Jean raised an eyebrow and lowered the package. "I want to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you inside me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean smirked and lubed his dick up. With no hesitation, he lined himself up with Marco's hole and slowly pushed in, gripping one meaty thigh for purchase. Marco closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow, moaning at the slick slide of Jean's hard cock pushing in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" Jean whispered, already panting as he bottomed out. "Want me to come in you? Fill you up till you can't hold anymore and it drips out?" Marco whined in agreement as Jean began pumping his hips. He loved it when Jean talked dirty to him while fucking him, so Jean happily kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck you always feel so good around me. Your ass hugs me so tight. Gonna fill you up so good, make you scream. Gonna fuck the cum right out of you. Don't touch yourself at all!" He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean increased the pace, slapping his hips against Marco's with each push in. Marco's whines increased as he gripped the pillow even tighter. Suddenly, a hand grabbed a fistful of Marco's dark hair and pulled up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Marco yelled as pushed up on his arms, following the tug on his head. Combinations of 'oh fuck, yes, more, harder' fell from Marco's lips in between his panting breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Jean </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his hair, pulling his head back, making the freckled back bow beautifully as the blond slammed himself inside. Over and over he plowed into Marco, punching out wails of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jean!" Marco screamed, his breath stuttering, his arms shaking and threatening to give out. "I can't-I'm almost-Fuck me right there!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean moaned above him, ramming his cock into Marco's prostate. The bed squeaking below them kept in time with Marco mumbling brokenly "right there, right there, right there" with every push in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt Jean tug on his hair again, and a hand around his chest pulled him up against his boyfriend’s chest. He laid his head back against a shoulder with the hand still fisted in his hair. Fuck he loved it when Jean pulled at his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh, oh shiiit..." He moaned as Jean pistoned into his ass at a new angle. His arms hung loose at his sides; all he could do was moan and ride the waves of pleasure Jean was punching through his body. He wailed as Jean reached around and grabbed his bouncing, sloppy cock and fisted it in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco's back bowed, his head tilted back as far as it could go as his orgasm screamed through him. He exploded all over his chest and Jean's hand and tightened around Jean's pounding cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck baby, take it. Take my load inside you." Jean moaned into Marco's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned weakly as he rode it out, vaguely feeling Jean stiffening up behind him and his cock twitching as it released inside Marco. Warmth spread inside, a few drops dribbling out to splash onto his balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys slowed their gyrating down little by little as they both rode out the intense orgasm. Marco slumped back against the chest as little shockwaves spiked through him each time Jean shifted. The hand in his hair softened and began petting him, running through his short dark locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmh." Marco mumbled as he weakly raised an arm to thread through Jean's own short hair as they finally came to rest. "That felt so good. Thank you baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean chuckled weakly and tightened his hold around his boyfriends middle. "Don't thank me yet, babe. We're not done. Not by a long shot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco peeked up. "My present?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned as Jean leaned in and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, your present. Lay down on your side facing your bedside table and I'll get it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco hummed as Jean pulled out. As he lay down as Jean instructed, he could feel a little cum dribble out more. He smiled and buried his face in his pillow, hoping that by the end of this he'd have more all over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the good boy next door facade Marco had portrayed in high school lay a kinky bitch just waiting to be let out. Jean had been the resident bad boy of the school, yet that too was a facade. Underneath the tough exterior was a people-pleasing intellectual boy. Both had recognized they were each hiding something, and had grown close together during their second year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By their third year, they had come out to each other and had secretly begun dating. They were able to be themselves around each other, but others were not so open minded. Either because of homophobia, or they just couldn't imagine the bad boy being good or the good boy being bad. So they kept their relationship to themselves until they went off to college.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, four years after they first met, they were so close and comfortable and in love with each other. Jean</span>
  <em>
    <span> loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoiling Marco, and Marco loved that Jean was so open to trying new things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like now, for instance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco wiggled a little in anticipation as Jean went to his bag and rooted through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's already washed and ready to go. I hope you like it." Jean said, *almost bashfully. He turned around, and Marco sucked in a breath of air, his eyes going wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In jeans hands lay a dildo. And while that wasn't new to them, this one's shape was. It was still flesh toned, and looked to be about the same level of hardness for a real cock. And the length was something Marco knew he could easily swallow. But the pinkish tip was tapered, with a few ridges running around the girth of the shaft. Two balls hung at its base, and a suction cup was behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jean..." Marco said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean bit his lip and fidgeted slightly before making his way over to the side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you really like sucking cock. So I figured </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'd </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprise </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>with something new. Since you always come up with the ideas. So, um... How about sucking this while I fuck you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprung to Marco's eyes and he quickly scrambled up, pulling Jean's head in for a lingering kiss. Jean was fiercely protective of Marco, bordering possessive when it came to people hitting on his boyfriend. Threesomes, even a one and done occasion, were right out of the question. And Marco didn't mind honestly. He rather liked keeping Jean to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this, this was a very lovely, thoughtful alternative. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Totally gonna marry him someday</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'  Marco thought as he pulled back from the kiss. Jean looked up at him with dazed eyes, like every kiss was their first kiss and Jean just couldn't believe Marco wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you like it?" He murmured as Marco gently rubbed his thumbs over Jean's cheeks. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed deeply, happily, and nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do. I love it. It's a perfect idea, love. Thank you." He felt Jean shiver against him over the term of endearment. He grinned against Jean's lips and whispered, "You wanna watch me suck on a cock, take it nice and deep down my throat while you fuck my ass again?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shivered again, but then steeled himself, slipping back into his role.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do. Now get back on the bed and lay like I asked you to earlier." He smacked Marco's ass once as the freckled man turned back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Marco situated himself properly, Jean attached the toy to the side of the heavy side table. He tugged on it once to make sure it stuck. When it didn't budge, Marco watched as a smile spread over his lips. His dark eyes followed his boyfriend as Jean climbed back on the bed and sat on his knees behind Marco's thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco hummed low in his throat as Jean began to lightly stroke a freckled thigh. The blonde licked his lips, his eyes lowered as he instructed Marco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you taste your new cock? Give it a little lick." Marco smiled and obediently turned his head and grasped the toy in one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as he moved his head forward, darting his tongue out to give little kitten licks around the head. He shifted his head to the side and squeezed the toy in his hand. It was firm like a real cock with just enough give to bend for him. It tasted like silicone, but that was unavoidable. But Marco practiced a lot on dildos when he was younger, so the taste of rubber wasn't off putting to him. In fact, it got him drooling as much as a real cock would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it," Jean crooned above him. "Just like that. Tease it for me baby, just like you like." Marco opened his mouth and swirled the head around his tongue. "You like the taste of your new cock?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhmm. It's delicious. Thank you so much." Marco moaned, becoming near drunk on the feelings swirling inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course baby, anything for you. Now get it nice and wet so it'll side down your throat easier. Nice and slow though. That's a good boy." Jean purred as Marco complied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moaned as he pushed the cock up, licking a slow stripe up from the balls to the tip. He repeated the motion on all sides, turning his head back and forth to get every angle. He felt Jean grasp his thigh and lift it up, hooking it over the blond’s shoulder. Marco knew what was coming and whined for it desperately as he licked and sucked at the toy's shaft. He reached his free hand back and grasped at Jean's knee resting against his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Jeans cock push at his slick entrance, easily popping into the loose hole. Marco wrapped his lips around the head of the toy and sucked, moaning in short bursts as Jean slowly inched his way in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah baby, just like that. Slowly. Suck it slowly for me." Jean instructed in a low, gravely voice. "Oh yeah..." He moaned as he bottomed out again. Marco whined as he pushed his head down the toy, coating it liberally in spit. "That's good baby. So good. You look so fucking good with a cock in your mouth and mine in your ass. Does it feel good for you baby?" Jean whispered as he slowly started rocking his hips back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moaned and nodded his head, causing the toy to bob further into his mouth. He heard Jean moan and curse, then felt a hand back in his hair. His toes curled as pleasure ran through his veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco lost himself then in the sensations of having a thick cock in his mouth. He really, *really loved sucking dick. Real or fake, it didn't matter to him as long as he was being stuffed and getting messy. Drool dribbled down his chin as he began bobbing his head slowly but earnestly, switching up the angle of his head. He pumped the shaft with his hand, coating the rest in his saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget the balls, baby. They need your loving too." Jean whispered and tugged on Marco's hair, pulling him off the cock with a popping sound. Marco whined a little, but obeyed and moved his head forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked his head and lapped at the rubber ball sac with an open mouth. He popped one side of the sac in and sucked while rubbing the wet shaft up and down his face. In a corner of his brain still able to somehow function, he wished the cock was real if only to feel and taste the precum mixed with his spit smearing all over. Maybe he could get Jean to come on his face later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, put it back in your mouth. Give it what you really want to give it." Jean instructed while picking up his pace a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco closed his eyes in bliss, listening to Jean's quiet curses, the bed squeaking, and the slick squelching of the wet toy as Marco fulfilled Jean’s command. He ran his lips up and down the textured shaft. Belatedly, he realized he really liked the ridges on it, and made a mental note to get it in his ass at some point in the near future. He messily smeared the slick head over his lips, moaning as he popped it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began bobbing his head again, this time quicker, hollowing out his cheeks and making those little sucking noises in-between his breaths and moans when he pulled his head back. Each pass down, he got a little further and further until, finally, the head slid down into his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking shit baby like that! Suck that cock down your throat like a good boy does. Just like that." Jean praised and sped up, slamming his hips into Marco faster. At the same time Jean bent down, pushing Marco's leg father towards his body and opening him up wider, the hand in his hair gripped tightly and began moving his head for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco cried out as he was hit hard at a deeper angle and relaxed his head, letting Jean move him how he liked. His boyfriend moved his head up and down the shaft faster, letting the head hit the back of his throat at the same time his prostate was hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck baby, you're gonna make me come again." Jean whined. Marco knew Jean was almost there. He gripped the shaft in his hand so his head wouldn't slip down farther and gag himself. Jean pushed his head down once more till his lips were flush against his fist, the cock a comfortable weight on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep your head right there." Jean whispered and sped up again, his grip hard and steady as he fucked faster. "Open your eyes, look at me." Jean demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco did, opening his eyes and turning his head minutely in the rough grip in order to watch Jean come undone. The sight of his boyfriend looming over him, body flush and sweaty with exertion, skin slapping against skin and his mouth full of cock had Marco </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wanted more. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco whined and tugged sharply on Jean's knee, dragging his nails over the skin that he could reach. Jean tuned in, slowing down just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it baby? What do you need?" He asked. Marco motioned with his free hand towards Jean's twitching cock, then to his face. "You want my cum on your face?" Marco nodded as best he could, whining in a high pitched tone. Jean chuckled as he pulled out. "You do love getting messy. Keep your cock in your mouth." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean let go of Marco's hair long enough to lower his leg. He crawled up the freckled body under him and drove his fingers back into dark locks. Marco moaned in bliss as he watched Jean plant one knee on the mattress and stretch his other out behind Marco's head. He rolled his dark eyes up to stare at Jean as the blond took his drooling cock in his free hand. Jean stared down at him, panting hard as he rubbed the wet head over Marco's stretched lips. Marco reached up and grasped the thigh over his head, scratching the skin as Jean dragged his sloppy cock over Marco's cheek and jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck baby that's good. Open your mouth wide for me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lust surged through Marco as he did so, groaning as Jean shoved his cock inside along with the toy. Saltiness hit Marco's tongue and he moaned, lapping at the precum. Jean couldn't pull Marco's head too far up his cock. As much as Marco loved this, his mouth unfortunately was not big enough for the two cocks for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean pulled the toy out though, keeping his own cock inside. "Keep ahold of your new cock while I fuck your mouth. I'm almost there. You're doing so well for me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moaned and relaxed his jaw as Jean took a good hold of his hair and moved his head up and down his cock. Marco gripped the toy, pumping his hand on it as if he could jack cum out of it. Distantly, Marco thought to bring to Jean's attention toys with cum tubes in them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s increased panting and moaning snapped Marco out of his thoughts, having his head held still against the pillow as Jean pushed his cock into Marco's willing and drooling mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco reached up and cupped Jean's balls. Mostly to keep them from hitting his chin with every thrust, but also because he knew Jean liked having them squeezed. Jean cussed loudly as Marco rolled them in his hand. He could feel them tightening, and didn't resist as Jean pulled his cock out and began fisting it over Marco's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep your mouth open. Watch me come all over your face." Jean moaned, his hand flying over his hard flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco obediently kept his mouth wide open, sticking his tongue out to catch the drops as Jean’s orgasm crashed over him. Marco moaned as warm jets of cum splashed in his mouth. It spurted over his tongue and lips, some landing on his cheeks as Jean moved his hips around. Marco darted his tongue out to lap at the head on the next pass, and Jean popped it back into Marco's mouth to slowly milk himself through the end of his orgasm. Marco happily sucked on his boyfriend’s hot, twitching cock, moaning as he lightly bobbed his head and flicked his tongue against the tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon though, Jean's cock was done, and he pulled out of Marco's mouth. Marco whined at the loss, but then his own dick reminded him that it hadn't gotten any attention and was more than ready for its turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jean, please?" Marco asked in a gravelly 'I just had a ton of cock in my throat' voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean smiled and moved to lay next to Marco. "I got you baby." He whispered and then leaned in, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. Marco let Jean lick his way into his mouth, their tongues sliding together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco whimpered into the kiss as a strong hand wrapped around his cock. He slung a leg over Jean to give him more room to work with and settled back down. His hips moved as Jean jacked his messy cock, the slick sound filling the air along with Marco's whimpering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faster..." He pleaded against Jean's lips in between kisses. Jean complied, speeding up his hand. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck yes!" Marco threw his head back and cried out, the tension inside him snapping. He came for the second time, spurting over his belly and up his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got you baby." Jean whispered over and over into Marco's ear as he pumped him through it. "I've got you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooooh fuck..." Marco drawled as he finished and sagged back bonelessly, half against Jean, half on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean peppered little gentle kisses along Marco's shoulder, letting go of his cock to run his hand through the cooling cum on Marco's torso. He gently smeared the liquid over his belly and up his chest. The blond circled a wet digit around a nipple before covering his whole chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco hummed and stretched as Jean groped his chest, tweaking a nipple between two fingers. "If you wanna go again, you're gonna have to give me a few moments to recoup. That was intense."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean nodded and laid his hand over Marco's heart. "I think I can get one more out of us. I want to come inside you again. You're okay though, right?" Jean asked, worry evident in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco smiled and turned his head, kissing Jean lightly on the lips. "I'm great. Jean, that was perfect. Just amazing. Thank you, really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean leaned forward and kissed him back, but not before Marco noticed a few tears of relief gathered in Jeans lashes. "I love you," Jean murmured into the small space between them when he pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Marco answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay like that for some time, exchanging lazy kisses and smiling dopely at each other. Jean eventually grabbed a wet wipe from Marco's side table and washed off the drying cum from his face and abdomen. By the time he was clean, both boys cocks were showing interest again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck Jean..." Marco moaned, burying one hand into Jean's hair as the blond sucked at a nipple. His other hand was loosely fisting Jean's cock, slowly pumping it to hardness again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s other hand was between spread thighs, buried three fingers and up to the second knuckle inside Marco's ass. His hips rotated slowly as Jean caressed his soaked walls. Marco tilted his head back, groaning as the blond nipped at his chest and hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, please, I need you inside me!" Marco begged as his cock twitched and drooled against his belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am inside you." Jean sassed, punctuating the statement by adding a fourth finger and pushing in deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Aah fuck that's not what I meant and you know it!" Marco yelped. Jean just chuckled and pushed his fingers in deep again. Marco relaxed back and let Jean finger fuck him. He grinned down wickedly at Jean, who wasn't paying any attention to his face, and struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean yelped as Marco pushed at his arms and quickly flipped his boyfriend into his back. The movement dislodged Jean from his chest and ass, but it was a small price to pay. He knew Jean liked it when Marco manhandled him. It was rare, both preferring Jean to play the dominant role. But Jean never denied that it got him harder than ever before when Marco used his strength against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wasting a second, Marco sat up and threw a leg over Jean's waist. He pushed at Jean’s chest as he tried to sit up, and held him down firmly. He could feel Jean's cock twitching behind him. Marco rocked his hips, rubbing his wet ass along his boyfriend's length. Keeping one hand on his chest, Marco reached back behind him and grasped the cock. He maneuvered it to his hole, and pushed it in. Both boys sighed in bliss as Marco rocked back, sinking the cock all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh... That's much better." Marco sighed, placing his hands on Jean's belly, his hips rotating back and forth slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, if that's what you wanted, you should've just asked."  Jean mumbled, a shit eating grin spreading across his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm... I did. But you were being a little shit about it." Marco leaned down till their lips were mere centimeters apart. "So, I took matters into my own hands. Don't hear you complaining though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down and kissed Jean slowly while still rocking on the cock inside him. He felt Jean grasp his butt cheeks and pull on the flesh, trying to encourage Marco to move faster. Marco just grinned into the kiss and removed Jean's hands from him. Jean made a protesting whine into the kiss as Marco laced their fingers together and laid them on either side of their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a loud pop, Marco pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "You gave me such a lovely gift. I need to show you how thankful I am for that thoughtful present."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean could only moan and lay there as Marco rose up on his arms, looming over him as he slowly rocked them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, you feel good like this Jean. Your cock hits </span>
  <em>
    <span>so deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Marco moaned. He desperately wanted to pick up the pace, to really fuck himself on Jean's cock. But his desire to tease him was greater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at his alarm clock and noticed they still had plenty of time. Lustful fire ignited inside him as he made his decision. It was time for some edging. Jean had made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the new toy. It was his turn to indulge Jean a little in his favorite kink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned down at his squirming boyfriend and picked up the pace, bouncing his ass up and down now. Jean whined and threw his head back. His eyes were closed, so he missed Marco's lecherous, wicked grin as he moved and clenched his ass around Jean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck Marco... Fuck I'm close. You're so fucking good!" Jean panted. Marco just kept grinning and moaning, waiting for the moment to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt Jean tensing below him, his moans growing higher in pitch, that's when Marco moved. He rose up on his knees, keeping the head of the cock inside him as he reached back with one hand. He pinched around the shaft at the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No you don't!" Marco demanded, and shocked Jean out of his bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh- what? Marco, what the fuck?" Jean whimpered. He opened his eyes, and Marco knew he knew what was going to happen once the blonde recognized the look on his face. "Oh fuck Marco no, don't!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco paused, and tilted his head. In a serious voice he asked, "Safe word?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean bit his lip and shook his head, whispering, "No. Keep going. Make me explode inside you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco's grin returned as he got his consent, and released the cock. He sank back down fully onto the hard flesh, moaning as he was filled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll come when I'm ready for you to come." He said, and began rocking slowly again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean whined. "Can I touch you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco leaned back, placing his hands on Jean's thighs and bowing his back. His own cock bounced up and down, and he could see Jean watching it, drooling and wanting to fist it so badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet. You can touch me anywhere else but my cock." Marco knew he'd come too quickly if Jean got his hand on his cock. He loved feeling his boyfriend's long, lean hands on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tipped his head back and pumped his hips up and down, slowly, spreading his knees wide to make sure Jean got a good view of his cock being swallowed. He felt Jean’s hands settle over his thighs. Not moving, just holding, a warm, light weight there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your ass looks so good taking my cock. Feels so good to be squeezed by it." Jean panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love having you in me baby. Filling me up better than anything else. Only you." Marco replied breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, mine." Jean growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt him tense underneath him, and thought he was about to come. But then Jean held Marco's hips in a tight grip, preventing him from coming down. Marco shrieked then as Jean got purchase with his feet on the bed and jackhammered his cock up into his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck, yes! Yes right there!" Marco whined. "*Yes, yes, yes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna come..." Jean warned through gritted teeth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco almost let him. He wanted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. But he wanted to tease Jean just a little more. Being distracted as he was, Jean couldn't put up a fight when Marco </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>reluctantly broke out of Jeans hold and got off his dick. He pinched the base again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Fuck no not again!" Jean shouted, trying to pump his hips. Marco leaned over and bit down hard on the blond’s upper arm. It shocked him into stilling his hips, and reduced Jean to whimpering. "Please baby, not again. I need to come. It’s too much tonight." Jean took a deep breath then whispered, "Unicorn."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The use of the safe word had Marco pulling back and gently kissing the bite mark. "Ok sweetheart. I won't stop you again." He moved, gently sitting back down on Jean's throbbing cock. Jean brokenly moaned. "You've done so well for me. Please fuck me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco began rocking his hips again, enticing Jean to move as well. Both sets of hands ran over thighs and chests, moaning as they moved together. Jean tugged Marco's shoulders, silently asking him to lay down on top of him. Marco happily obliged, laying down flush against Jean's body, trapping his cock between their thrusting pelvises. Marco gripped the pillow beneath Jean as the blond grabbed hold of his freckled ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh... Oh fuck right there!" Marco moaned into Jean's ear as he increased the pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Jean dig his fingernails into his flesh as the blonde used his grip to fuck up into Marco faster. Marco buried his face into Jean's shoulder, panting with a little whispered '</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>' every time Jean slammed his cock into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So good... Come for me baby." Jean demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Faster. Harder please!" Marco pleaded. He shrieked a moment later as Jean suddenly sat up and pushed him down onto the bed, their heads now at the end of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco's head hung off the edge, moaning and begging to be fucked. His legs were hooked over Jean’s arms, and he was bent back in half, his ass off the bed and his thighs touching his torso. He gripped Jean's thighs, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Jean resumed fucking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco wailed as he was pounded into at a furious pace, his legs and cock bouncing in time. Screams and curses fell from both boys’ lips, but each was too far gone to pay attention to anything but the intense pleasure racing through them. Marco was so far gone he barely registered Jean ramming into him in short bursts before warmth flooded into him. A hand pumping his throbbing cock brought him over his own edge, and he came, shouting curses and digging his nails into Jean's thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt a heavy weight settle over him as he lowered his legs and laid down, softening cock still buried in Marco's soaked hole. They simply laid there, wrapping their arms around each other and sucking in labored breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, I think I've forgotten how to move." Jean groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco chuckled and weakly pushed at a shoulder. "Well you’re gonna have to remember soon. We're almost out of time now. As much as I'd love to just keep you here, I don't think my family finding us covered in cum and fucked out would be good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not? S'not like you're gonna be here much longer." Jean protested, but eventually gave up and shakily sat up. Marco sighed as his boyfriend pulled out, cum dribbling out of his loose hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm... Maybe..." Marco started as he stretched out his body, then sat up as well. "But they barely tolerate me being gay. I just don't wanna rock the boat when we've made it this far."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you have a point." Jean begrudgingly accepted. He got off the bed, wobbling on shaky legs before catching his balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I usually am right anyway." He heard Jean snort and a wet wipe package being opened up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco stretched out on his (now very soiled) comforter and grabbed his phone. His eyes widened as he saw a text from his mother from only five minutes ago. He quickly responded, then turned to Jean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have about twenty minutes before they get here. I just asked them to pick me up some juice on their way back." He informed Jean as he too got off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean sighed and finished his quick cleanup of his body before gathering up his clothes. Marco planned to take a shower, so he stayed naked. As Jean dressed though, Marco opened the window, then turned on his wax incense burner. While he didn't mind the smell of sweat and sex, he was sure his parents wouldn't care for it at all. Especially since he was supposed to be sick and not fucking his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around when Jean came up behind him, clothes on and backpack slung over his shoulder. Marco was hit by a sudden wave of sadness, and he fell into Jean's arms, clinging to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want you to leave." He mumbled into Jean's neck. He breathed in the leather of his jacket, mixed with his own smell. A gentle kiss was dropped onto his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Marco. But like you said, we're almost there. Just one more month and we won't have to deal with your parents watching us like hawks every time I'm here. Freedom, baby. We'll have it soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled back and kissed gently, lingering and full of love. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't want to let go, but Marco knew it really was for the best. They broke apart and walked to the open window. Marco popped the screen up and Jean tossed his bag onto the grass. Not for the first time, Marco thanked his lucky stars they lived in a single floor house, and that his window faced the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, the toy!" Marco exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep it here. We can use it for our next Skype date." Jean grinned lecherously and kissed Marco again before ducking out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Marco called and leaned out. As Jean turned around, Marco darted his head out and kissed him quickly. "I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean grinned and leaned in for one last kiss. "I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Text me when you get home." Marco instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes mom!" Jean called back before running off to wherever he parked his bike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco smiled as he replaced the screen and listened as a motorcycle stated up and sped off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>One month to go. We can make it one more month</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' Marco reaffirmed in his mind as he headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading!  If you liked this, I have this and more on my tumblr under ChromeMist.  You can also find me on twitter @chromemist2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>